Game
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: Bella, la chica tímida del club de lectura, se ve envuelta en un terrible juego que involucra sus sentimientos. Ella, inocente e inexperta decide confiar en quien nunca debió, el juego deja sus consecuencias. Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama es mía.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI Consentimiento.**

**Este capítulo está narrado en tercera persona, los demás son en primera.**

**LOVE GAME.**

El día en la preparatoria de forks era inusual mente cálido, las nubes grises y espesas parecían por fin oír los pensamientos de los habitantes, despejándose un poco, dándole la bienvenida a el sol, los rayos de luz no eran demasiado potentes, pero eran los suficientemente cálidos, los estudiantes de forks rápidamente decidieron tomar el almuerzo en el pequeño jardín, donde había unas pocas mesas que rara vez se utilizaban, estas claramente eran utilizadas por el equipo de fut bol, y las porristas. Los demás chicos se habían resignado desde hace tiempo en ni siquiera pensar en aquellas bancas, no querían problemas.

Por lo tanto ellos estaban dispersos por el jardín, algunos en los escalones, otros en la cafetería, y unos cuantos círculos sentados comodamente en el pasto.

-Bien, tacha a todo el equipo de porristas- decía Mike newton efusivamente, mientras riley tomaba una pequeña libreta, la abrió en la hoja titulada como ¨zorras¨ y empezó a tachar todos los nombres que se encontraban en ella, Mike newton era miembro del equipo de futbol, y por lo tanto popular, al igual que riley, y todos los demás chicos que se encontraban en la mesa, james, alec, ben, y Edward Cullen - mi bandera se a enterrado en todas!- volvió a decir efusivamente mientras todos sonreían, el cobrizo se limito a hacer una mueca, asqueado, agradeciendo que él fue el primero en ¨encajarse¨ hubiera sido grotesco haberlo hecho después de cualquiera de sus ¨amigos¨. Y no es que no haiga sido perverso de todos modos.

-bien, cambia la hoja, ¿que sigue?- pregunto Alec ansioso.

-veamos- inspecciono riley- ya pasamos a las chicas del club de arte, las de danza, las porristas, tenemos bastantes puntos por cada una, pero ahora se viene un reto mayor: las inadaptadas, pero no se preocupen, son más puntos por ellas, ya que será un asco hacerlo.

-¿que lista sigue entonces?- pregunto Edward levemente interesado y con algo de temor y enojo en su mirada.

-ya pasamos a las del club de matemáticas, por lo que esta vez e escogido el club de literatura- sentencio riley, el cobrizo aparto bruscamente la mirada, con los hombros tensos. Los demás chicos en la banca buscaron con la mirada al club, las chicas en este se encontraban cómodamente sentadas bajo un árbol en el césped, todas con el mismo libro entre las manos, se turnaban para leer, mientras una leía, las otras escuchaban atentamente y mordisqueaban sus almuerzos. victoria, jane, irina, maggie, Ángela e Isabella. -bien, escojan- menciono. Edward los miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Con una amenaza inconsciente bailando en ellos.

-¿no sería mejor dejarlo a la suerte?-pregunto Edward con voz seria, demandante.-en unos pedazos de papel escribiré los nombres, y cada quien toma uno, de ese modo nadie se peleara por la que merezca mas la pena. Una vez el nombre que les toque, está prohibido cambiarlo.

-está bien-dijeron todos, sumisos a el. El cobrizo tomo la libreta y escribió los nombres de las pobres chicas, para después romperlos en pedazos, y doblándolos perfectamente, sus ojos estaban verdes estaban concentrados mientras movía sus manos, revolviéndolos, los dejo sobre la mesa, sin perder de vista los papelitos.

-espero que me toque swan.- dijo Mike newton- ¿han visto su trasero? Me encantaría darle por atrás.- termino, arrogante como siempre, Edward frunció el ceño, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailaba por su boca, sus ojos seguían fijos en los papeles.

-bien, tómenlos- ordeno, james tomo el mas apartado y Edward rápidamente tomo el siguiente, la sonrisa se izo presente en sus labios una vez más, incluso triunfal, los demás chicos también agarraron el papelito.

-recuerden los puntos, acostarse con ellas, cuando lo logren, los puntos serán sumados en sus respectivas listas, pero no olviden decirles después que solo fue un juego, ya que yo e estado con varias chicas asi, y se encaprichan con uno, ya saben- todos asintieron abriendo sus respectivos papeles, con el nombre de la desafortunada chica con la que jugarían.

El cobrizo guardo su papel en su chaqueta de cuero negra, y paseo su vista sobre el pequeño círculo que formaba el club de literatura, su mirada se enfoco sobre la castaña que escuchaba la lectura de su amiga Ángela, la chica poso sus ojos chocolate sobre Edward, dándose cuenta de que la intensidad venia de la mirada de el, el rubor cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas y agacho su vista al libro en su regazo, llevando su labio prisionero entre sus dientes.

En la mesa de los jugadores, todos ya habían decidido sobre la manera mas sencilla de engatusarlas, Edward volvió a mirar a la castaña y tomo su _propia_ _decisión_, se aclaro la garganta y los chicos rápidamente le prestaron atención, el cobrizo se inclino hacia ellos, y les hizo saber la decisión que había tomado. James lo miro, orgulloso, su amigo nunca le fallaba.

**Hola, nuevo fic, haha se que este primer capítulo es un poco confuso, pero pronto sus dudas se aclararan.**

**Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor déjenme un reviews para ver que tal les pareció**

**Xoxo**

**Lilit.**

**MIS HISTORIAS:**

LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE  
>No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON<p>

QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR  
>isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia, ella no puede creer que la privaran de un verano repleto de sexo, pero al conocer al tímido Edward, su primo adoptivo, se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distracción. LEMMON<p>

Aderidosseparados  
>EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrió y se subió al avión.<p>

También tengo un Oneshot

Déjenme su opinión porfa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía. Queda prohibida publicar cualquiera de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Digamos no al plagio!**

**Game.**

-Bella, me han dicho que no tenemos la ultima hora- me dijo mi amiga Victoria- y el club de lectura a quedado de verse a la hora del almuerzo.

Yo la mire con pena, no tenía mi libro de cumbres borrascosas, ya que el idiota de Newton me lo había quitado y no quería devolvérmelo.

-Vicky, creo que hoy no voy a poder ir, no tengo mi libro ¿recuerdas?-le dije, ella frunció el ceño pensativa.

-No te preocupes, podemos conseguir uno de la biblioteca por mientras-dijo, guarde mis libros en el loker y nos recargamos contra los casilleros, esperando a que sonara el timbre.

Se escucharon unas risas estruendorosas y bastante exageradas, Vicky y yo miramos hacia donde venían. Mike, Edward y James caminaban por el pasillo. Edward venia con expresión seria y James le echaba miradas tranquilizadoras, las risas provenían del tonto de Newton.

Casi pasaban de largo de donde nos encontrábamos, Newton se detuvo y con una sonrisa malvada se giro hacia mí.

-¿sabes Swan?-dijo acercándose a mí, James y Edward se recargaron contra los casilleros, con pose indiferente, pero manteniendo sus ojos vigilantes hacia Mike.-Estoy dispuesto a negociar y devolverte tu librucho.

-¿Qué quieres Mike?-pregunto victoria con voz ruda.

-Oh ya sabes-dijo haciendo un movimiento obsceno de vaivén que casi me hace vomitar, Edward sonrió en mi dirección. Tomo a Mike bruscamente del brazo y se fueron por el pasillo.

-Son tan asquerosos-dijo Victoria estremeciéndose-De ese grupo solo se salva Edward y por poco.

-Solo lo dices porque es lindo-gruñí.

-Hay, no me digas que no te gusta-dijo incrédula-Hemos visto como lo miras.-Me sonroje fuertemente-¿lo vez?-yo no le conteste y me limite a caminar.

-Es un día lindo, vamos a reunirnos afuera, -asentí y nos reunimos con las demás chicas del club, el jardín estaba repleto de estudiantes, claramente todos pensaron igual que nosotras y vinieron a disfrutar del inusual sol.

-Agh-dijo Vik-mi día tenia que arruinarse-dijo mientras veía a las porristas ensayando sus coreografías-No se que les ven, son puro silicón oxigenado, mira como las ven los chicos.-dijo señalando la mesa donde se encontraban Edward y sus amigos, que las miraban, unos con deseo y otros con burla mientras Mike rallaba en una libreta y se reían, todos excepto Edward, Que mantenía una posición asqueada y tensa.

Nos sentamos en el pasto y empezamos la lectura mientras comíamos, mi día pazo normal, como siempre, comiendo mientras miraba de reojo a Edward, el estaba escribiendo algo en un trozo de papel.

Sentí un dolor agudo en las costillas, voltee y todas mis amigas me miraban con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Es tu turno-me dijo Angela, me sonroje y empecé a leer mi parte, así siguió el almuerzo, leíamos por turnos, estaba a punto de sonar la alarma del final del almuerzo y como no tendríamos la última clase decidí mirar de nuevo a Edward. Es decir, una mirada no me mataría, levante la vista hacia su dirección pero me arrepentí, ya que el me estaba mirando ¡pero qué mirada!, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, sentí como si alguien me hubiera extraído el estomago y estuvieran jugando básquet bol con él, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro y aparte la vista rápidamente. Sabía que no era de su agrado, ya que siempre me miraba de la misma manera pero no por eso dejaba de dolerme.

-¿me veo bien?- me pregunto victoria, acomodando sus risos rojos sobre su hombro.

-te ves bien ¿Por qué?- pregunte, de mi grupo de amigas victoria era la más vanidosa, pero aun así, no mucho.

-James me está mirando y me sonrió-dijo feliz, yo sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, yo le di una sonrisa-Tengo mi siguiente clase con él, vamos al baño-dijo y me jalo para ir corriendo, yo me deje llevar con una sonrisa, cualquier cosa que me distrajera de Edward era bienvenida.

Llegamos al baño, yo jadeando de lo rápido que corrió victoria, en cuanto entramos, empezó a arreglarse el cabello, y retoco el maquillaje que se ponía, ella era bonita.

-Viky te ves bien-dije tranquilizándola.

-Bromeas, debo verme más que bien, en 10 años no me a mirado, y ahora me mira y me sonríe-dijo buscando algo en su bolsa-No traigo brillo de labios-casi grito-¿tú tienes?-negué con la cabeza, tenía un hidratante de sabor fresa, pero dejaba muy poco brillo, no era del que ella buscaba.

-Lo suponía-dijo suspirando.

-Es solo que no le veo mucho sentido, te miro y te sonrió así como estas-le dije.

-Tiene sentido arreglarte cuando alguien te gusta.-dijo una chica alta y rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural, era Rosalie Hale, la chica más deseada y popular del instituto.-El que te vea lo vale, estar bonita para el.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y buscando en su bolsa, saco un brillo de labios y se lo ofreció a victoria. Ella lo miro atónita y no era para menos, ella era Rosalie Hale, los populares nunca nos trataban de forma amable. Solo nos ignoraban. Sabíamos que Rosalie no era como las demás chicas, ella era amable-Anda tómalo, no tengo nada incurable-dijo riendo, viky lo tomo vacilante y se lo puso tímidamente.

-Soy Bella-dije con una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió-Y ella victoria.

-las conozco-dijo-son las chicas de lectura, yo me quise unir un tiempo, pero e estado muy ocupada con la fiesta de graduación y todo eso, ya que soy miembro del comité.

-Pues si alguna vez quieres unirte eres bienvenida-le dije mientras vic le devolvía su brillo. Sonó la campana.

-las veo luego chicas-dijo y nosotras salimos del baño para ir a nuestras clases, en el camino, a lo lejos vimos a Edward, Ben, y James, que venían platicando en susurros, lejos de ellos estaba Mike, Alec y Tyler, que se abrían paso entre los estudiantes rudamente.

-¿Viste a Mike?-pregunto vic-Alguien le a dado una paliza-dijo victoria dando un brinquito, feliz.

-Tiene el ojo morado-le dije sonriendo, preguntándome quien había sido el culpable, para alabarlo. Mire de nuevo a Edward, ellos alzaron la vista y me miraron, yo como la cobarde que soy me escondí detrás de victoria, que era más alta que yo.

-¡No puede ser, No puede ser!-dijo desesperada-Edward y James vienen hacia acá. Yo seguí ocultándome disimuladamente detrás de ella, esperando que no me vieran, escondí mi rostro en su cabello rojo.

-Hey Vicky-dijo la que yo creía era la voz de james, vic odiava que le dijeran viky, pero no se quejo-se han terminado las clases y me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo con migo.-las 2 nos quedamos sin habla. Y viky se quedaba inmóvil, jale un poco su cabello, para que hablara.

-Emm siii-dijo solamente, yo me entretuve entre su cabello. Agache la mirada y cuando la volvi a subir me atragante con mi propia saliva, ahí estaba Edward a unos centímetros de mi, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué nos escondemos?-susurro divertido mientras también se escondía entre los cabellos alborotados de victoria, que seguía hablando con James.

-Emm…yo…es que-el frunció el ceño, divertido, muy bien Bella, ahora estas quedando como retrasada, Edward estaba muy cerca de mi y me ponía nerviosa, entonces la plática de Rose en el baño me vino a la mente, me arrepentía no haber escogido la blusa azul esta mañana.

-¡HEI!-les agradecería que dejaran de enredarse entre mi cabello-dijo vic molesta, James rio y yo enrojecí aun mas, Edward se separo con una sonrisa.-Bella, iré con James a comer ¿No te molesta ir sola a casa?-La verdad si me molestaba un poco, este era uno de los días en los que en verdad deseaba un auto, vic pasaba por mi y me llevaba a casa todos los días y yo le ayudaba con la gasolina, pero en una ocasión como esta, dejaría a mi amiga ser feliz.

-Para nada ''viky''-conteste y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Oh también Edward puede llevarte-dijo James con una sonrisa, Edward frunció el ceño.

-No es necesario, iré caminando-dije y bese la mejilla de mi amiga, lista para irme.

Me aleje de ellos, esto era bastante extraño, todavía sentía las piernas flojas por mi primer platica con Edward. Era obvio que no era de su agrado. Salí al estacionamiento, donde todos ya estaban yéndose en sus carros, espere un poco para ver si de milagro pasaba el autobús. Entonces vi como Edward subía a su motocicleta roja y se ponía el casco, se veía tan hermoso con su chaqueta de piel. Suspire. A mi lado paso una chica corriendo en dirección a Edward, charlaron un poco y luego ella se subió a la moto, el arranco y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Era obvio que él quisiera llevar a chicas como ella, es decir, Tanya era hermosa.

Suspire.

-¡Bella!-escuche una voz femenina llamarme, la busque y era Rosalie, que estaba en un Jeep blanco, con su novio Emmett-Sube, te llevamos, vamos para allá.-dijo Rose abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, Emmett me sonrió.

-Vamos chica, no mordemos-dijo su novio, enseñándome sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, su humor era contagioso. Así que subí, bajo la mirada de varios chicos.

La plática fue fácil, charlar con ellos era tranquilo, fluido, y las bromas de Emmett me tenían muerta de la risa.

-¿viste a Cullen salir con Tanya?-le pregunto Rose a Emmett, ya que eran primos y Vivian en la misma casa.-Esa chica no entiende que solo la buscan para una cosa.-dijo ella, yo me encogí, sabia a que cosa se refería.

-Sí, lo que no entiendo es porque Edward le sigue el juego, el no es así en casa-dijo Emmett y los 2 suspiramos, eso izo que mi animo decayera de repente.

-Llegamos Bella-Dijo Rose, les agradecí y corrí hacia mi cuarto, ya sabía que se enredaba con chicas, lo tenía muy muy claro, hasta una vez los oí en el baño de profesores, pero aun no lo superaba.

-Bella, deja esas caras largas y dime qué te pasa-dijo mi hermano Jasper entrando a mi habitación sin tocar.

-Nada.

-Cullen de nuevo ¿verdad?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Jazz, ¿crees que soy fea?-le pregunte, Jasper había heredado toda la belleza de mi madre, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, y yo en cambio tenía unos ojos cafés y cabello igualmente café, ósea aburrido.

-Bella, nunca digas eso, tu eres muy hermosa, solo te hace falta dejar esas fachas y sacarte partido, dime, ¿esa blusa no es de mama?-pregunto con molestia fingida-¿te das cuenta de que ella tiene 40 años?-dijo, yo asentí sonrojada, tal vez me bestia como mi madre, pero así me sentía a gusto. Recargue mi rostro nuevamente en la almohada-Eres muy linda Bella, y si él no lo ve, es un ciego.

-No me puede ver si tiene a un montón de chicas hermosas frente a el-dije.

-¿Sabes? Esas chicas son completamente falsas, y te diré un secreto- me dijo al oído- una vez lo oí diciendo que las prefería castañas.-me dijo, me beso la frente y se fue.

Platicas como estas con mi hermano me subían un poco el ánimo, el era tan bueno con migo, era 3 años más grande que yo, y no fue a la universidad, ya que se metió al conservatorio de música y formo una pequeña banda, a veces tocaban en los bares y cafés.

A la mañana siguiente seguí con mi ritual de siempre, me bañe, seque mi cabello con la secadora, nunca lo secaba, pero hoy no me apetecía llevarlo esponjado, así que mi cabello caía mas domado por mis hombros, hasta mi cintura, Salí de mi baño para cambiarme, y en mi cama vi unos Jeans y una blusa azul de manga larga con botones, algo que no era mío. Ahí había un papel, así que me acerque a leerlo, la letra de mi hermano resaltaba.

_¡No me mates!_

_Tal vez debas empezar a vestirte de acuerdo a tu edad_

_Al fin y al cabo, esta ropa, también va de acuerdo a ti._

_No se mucho de moda._

_Te quiero bells._

Sonreí y mire dudosa la ropa, era sencilla, no llamativa, y eso definitivamente me gustaba, así que me puse mi crema de fresas, mi ropa interior y me vestí, me sentía cómoda.(ROPA EN MI PERFIL)

Me enchine las pestañas y me puse mi hidratante de labios.

Tome mi mochila y me senté en mi cama, dispuesta a esperar a vic. Un claxon extraño sonó afuera, la curiosidad me gano y me asome por mi ventana, ahí enfrente de mi casa, estaba Edward Cullen, con su casco, pero su moto no era la misma, ahora tenía una reluciente moto plateada.

Mi mama entro corriendo a mi cuarto.

-¡ES PARA TI! VAMOS SAL, SAL!-dijo emocionada, pero sin poder sacarme del shock inicial-me alegro de que ya no falten mas de mis blusas en mi closet.-dijo mientras bajábamos corriendo las escaleras.

-Suerte hija-dijo mi mama feliz, ella sabia cuanto me gustaba Edward.

Tome una respiración profunda y Salí de mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte confundida. El volteo a mirarme y rápidamente se quito su casco, (que tenia protector de ojos, de un tono poralizado) y me miro fijamente.

-James pasaría por victoria y yo vendría por ti-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.-te llevare a la escuela-sonrió-espero que no te asusten las motos-dijo

-Solo si no conduces rápido-conteste vacilante, subiendo a la moto.

-Eso lo averiguaras ahora-dijo riendo- abrázame fuerte-pidió y yo envolví mis manos en su cintura, sintiendo choques eléctricos. Entonces arranco.

**¿merece un review?**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron, me agregaron a sus favoritos y a las alertas, de verdad lo agradezco, esta historia es para ustedes.**

**Si gustan visitar mis demás historias**

**Las quiero**

**Lilit.**


End file.
